Not What I Expected
by musicbox's will
Summary: "I'm a what?" I ask incredulously. The man stares at me with annoyance before replying,"Your name is actually Sora and you come from a video game called Kingdom Hearts." Isn't life wonderful?
1. 1: An Awkward Introduction

_**Summary:"So you mean to tell me that I'm actually a character from some video game called: Kingdom Hearts? Everyone else seems to have lost their sanity too so, why shouldn't I be surprised?"**_

_**Author's Note: I know, I know, I shouldn't be writing another story, but this one just wouldn't leave me alone! D: I hope you enjoy nonetheless...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. :/**_

_**N**__ot __**W**__hat __**I E**__xpected_

_1: An Awkward Introduction_

**Sora**

* * *

Okay, let me get something straight; I'm a _normal _teenager with a _normal _life. I never thought that'd I be the oddball, but apparently, I am. How so? I'll get to that in bit, but first I need to fill my readers in. My name's Skye, yes I said that right, _Skye. _Anyways, I lived with my parents and everything was going great.

Well, up until now.

You see, I'm in a car with some police officer and I don't even know why. Yeah...Apparently I did something, but how does that justify anything? I should probably tell you more so, here I go...

My mother and father were happily married and wanted a child badly, and that's where I come in. So, we all lived happily for thirteen years with little to no problems. Then, Dad passed away unexpectedly and we didn't know what had been wrong with him. Mom cried almost the whole week and I comforted her, it was horrible! Mom and I had to fend for ourselves after that and when people found out, they treated me like a charity case. I hated seeing the pity in their eyes, sure my dad was dead, but they didn't have to look at me like that!

Anyways, I started working harder in school and slacking for all those years, didn't help at all. So, I basically turned my D's and C's into A's and B's. A miracle? No, nothing's a miracle. Things became a bit easier after that. Dad was a businessman, but we didn't know exactly what kind of businessman he was. He would sometimes go on trips for important meetings, but he didn't tell anyone what they were about. It was odd and I wanted to know more about what he did, but he would always look at me wistfully and say that'd I'd find out one day. I still don't know what he meant by that though. Mom? She was a stay at housewife until Dad passed away. Now, she works night shifts and is barely home.

Me? I don't work anywhere.

There's something odd about me though. I inherited all of my father's features; his nose, his blue eyes, brown hair, everything! I'm nothing like my Mom and it's been bugging me for the past few years. It's been two years since then, and I guess we're doing okay. Moving on!

I guess I should tell you how I came to be in a car with an officer...

So, I was talking to one of my friends at the park. It was normal, but then I saw this man staring at me oddly. He had a weird cloak draped around him, so I couldn't see his face. Then, the guy started mouthing words and a police officer came up to me. My friend was looking terrified, like he was about to pee his pants or something. I was totally clueless to what was happening though. The officer declared that I would be coming with him.

Of course I objected, but I was still pulled into his car. So, here I am now, in a policeman's car. Great...

* * *

_Some Time Later..._

"I'm a _what?!_" I ask incredulously.

The man stares at me with annoyance before replying, "Your name is actually Sora and you come from a video game called _Kingdom Hearts_." he looked at me gravely.

Is this guy serious? I'm not stupid and how does the name Sora and Skye even connect? How? I look at the man in disbelief.

"Then, how come I'm not in the video game right now? Hell, I didn't even _know _about the _Kingdom Hearts _franchise!" I throw my hands up in frustration.

"Now the _real _Sora wouldn't say such vulgar words, that's the thing we've tried to figure out for years and by the way, you're the main character."

"I am? No wonder everyone needs me. And don't start on the Sora this and Sora that shit!" I smirk while putting a finger to my chin.

"Very funny, but it's more than that; all the other characters seem to think you're just a figment of their imagination now." he explains while staring me down.

"How is this bad? Also, why haven't you told me your name?!"

"Eraqus, but you're only allowed to address me as Master Eraqus."

"You elders are always wanting respect..."

Eraqus sighs and soon the room becomes silent. I tap my fingers on the white table and examine "Master Eraqus" intently. His black hair is pulled up into a topknot in the back and his intense brown eyes stare straight back at me. It was kind of like a staring contest. Why should I believe this guy? I just met him and he could just be playing around with me, so why? My name's Skye _not _Sora and that's how it'll always be! I know I'm being hard-headed, but it's true! I _refuse _to believe otherwise! I sigh and continue to glare at the old man. Would he ever give up?

"Prove it," I say with a strong voice.

"_Fine_, I'll bring your mother down her and tell her that it's time. Will you believe me then?"

Mom wouldn't believe this lunatic! So, I'm pretty sure I'll win. I smile at Eraqus before answering; "Yes, yes I will."

At the time, I didn't know what I was getting myself into...

* * *

_**Author's Note: Is this too weird or should I continue? I hope it's not complex! Also, I probably won't update this for a few weeks because my family and I are going on vacation and I can't bring my laptop with me. D: Well, thanks for reading! Sorry if there are any errors!**_

_**Originally, musicbox**_


	2. 2: When The World Refuses To Understand

_**Author's Note: Well, here's the second chapter! I thought I'd write it and post it before I left for vacation. So here it is...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**_

_**N**__ot __**W**__hat __**I E**__xpected_

_2: When The World Refuses To Understand_

**Sora**

* * *

The world seems to have lost its mind! Why? Simply because my mother just told me what Eraqus said is true. _Dammit..._

"Mom, have you gone _insane!" _I ask while flailing my hands in the air.

"No Skye, I'm _not _insane and I would appreciate it if you would stop acting so dramatic," she says while running a hand through her tousled black hair.

"How can I be calm about this!? It's like you're telling me that I'm not real!" I yell angrily as I slam my hand down on the table.

Mom stares at me in shock and I could tell she was fighting back tears. It's true though, it's like she's telling me that I'm not real. I... just can't believe that someone's telling me something so absurd. I would've been fine with being a video game character, I really would've, if I hadn't _known. _It's basically like telling someone that all the emotions they feel aren't real and that someone's been writing their story all along. Do you see what I mean now?

Maybe people don't understand it fully, but I don't _want _to believe it, I don't want it to be true, I really don't. I wish I could just go back to the way things were before. That's when I noticed Mom looking at me with a forlorn look on her face. Great, now she's pitying me.

"Stop looking at me like that, Mom," I murmur while directing my eyes in a different direction.

"How long do you think I've known?" she asks softly, "Do you think that it didn't pain me to know the truth? To know that I had a son that wasn't actually mine?" my eyes widen at her last comment.

A son that wasn't hers? I _was _her son, even if she didn't bear me. She was the one that raised me, that taught me, and a lot more. So, why do I feel so dejected when she says those words? Shouldn't I have known what was coming by now? I just didn't want to face the truth because it hurt too much. I turned away from Mom and looked up at the ceiling. It held a dull look to it, but I could see the dirt on the edges. I sigh, knowing what I was going to ask next.

"How long _have _you known?"

"Since you were one," she answers quietly.

I suck in my cheeks and let my eyes wander, wander anywhere but to her face. How could she have known so long and _not _have slipped up?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought..." she trails off, "... that'd I'd have some more time with you, Skye. I thought they wouldn't take you away until you were much older." she begins bawling like a baby.

Take me away? I guess this is more serious than I thought... I want to comfort Mom, but I hesitate. Why should I comfort her when she's been lying to me all along? Does she even _deserve _comfort? I mean, what would be worse: not knowing something sooner or finding out later? I just look at Mom, feeling completely hopeless. I felt distress take over and all I wanted to do was sleep.

I wanted the dreams to take me away from all of this, but I knew this wasn't the time for that. Still though, I just wanted all the stress to just disappear.

"Where are they going to take me?" I ask, clearly curious.

Mom starts sobbing even _louder._ Then, she finally tells me; "T-They'll send you away to some weird place and train you to be m-more like the _real _Sora."

The 'real' Sora? What if the 'real' Sora is the 'fake' Skye? I don't want to be anyone, but myself! Anyways, how are they going to do this? I'm confused...

"The 'real' Sora?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-Yes," she says, calming down a bit.

I groan in frustration and then, something _else _comes to mind. Something rather important, but I'm scared to ask Mom about. Actually, scared is an understatement, I'm _terrified. _I ask her anyways though.

"Do you know what _really _happened to Dad then?"

"..." she stays silent for a long time before answering, "he's had something to do with this _Kingdom Hearts _thing, Skye, that's all I know." then, Mom leaves the room and I'm left all alone.

...but not for long.

The door opens and in comes a duck and dog, and they look like the cartoon characters; Donald and Goofy. This is weird... _really _weird. I gaze at them with pure interest. Why? For one; they're standing, two; they're _talking; _and three; they're dressed in normal clothes. What I mean by normal though, isn't _exactly _normal, because when has this day _ever _been normal?

I'm starting to think that I'm insane...

"Gawrsh, it _is _Sora!" the dog exclaims happily.

The two run up to me and embrace me tightly. Do I know these two?

"Um, do I know you two? " I ask when they finally release me.

"Sora!" the duck looks furious, "Of course you do! We're your friends!" then, he wacks me on the head with some weird staff. For a duck, his voice is really scratchy and for that, I can't take him seriously.

I scratch my head nervously and laugh. I'm in a room with talking animals. Talking _animals! _And they claim to be friends of mine. Today is definitely not my day...

* * *

_Somewhere With_ Eraqus

"Will he be back with us soon, Master Eraqus?"

"I'm afraid, that he doesn't remember."

"You know that when he comes back that you'll die, right?"

"Yes, I know, but he's the hero of the story. I think that he'll fight many battle before remembering though."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, but you _do_ know that when him and the others arrive at that school in the morning, right Terra?"

"Yes, will they remember in time?"

"They will, but they'll also forget their past lives in this world."

"I see, so I guess tomorrow is the big day..."

"Just stick to the plan, Terra." with that, Eraqus shoos the brunette away.

"I'm afraid," the elder whispers to himself as he looks up towards the sky,"That we'll _all _forget this journey..."

* * *

_**Author's Note: What do you think so far? I bet you're wondering how all these KH characters came out of nowhere. XD I hope you enjoyed this! I enjoyed writing it! Sometimes I almost always put Sora when it's supposed to be Skye. -.-**_

_**Thank You To:**_

_**Nichiko: Yep, he's in our world! ^_^**_

_**ToTheSkye: Thanks for following! :D**_

_**Well, that's it! Bye!**_

_**Originally, musicbox**_


End file.
